hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
CFW Magic
"All is for our queen... All is for the Deity of Sin." CFW Magic is the head member of the Four Felons and a devout follower to the Arfoire Movement . She is part of the group that kidnapped and fought the Hearts, managing to single-handedly beat them all at first. She even managed to stop a sword from Purple Heart with just a hand inches from her body.. Personality She looks up to Arfoire like a goddess and acts as her protector and as such, she remains confident and fearless against all odds. She is the personification of a Fangirl/Fanboy. It is unknown if she knew how much Linda/Rinda admired her. Appearance Magic appears to be almost nude in appearance. Being one to wear very revealing/barely-little attire in total. Her skin is a lilac-white color, which she compliments with purple makeup/lipstick. Her eyes are yellow, while her nails are light pink colored. Her hair is a bright pink-neon color, worn in pigtails with long spiked bangs framing her face. For some reason she wears an eyepatch. Magic wears black armor type clothing with her outfit resembling a very revealing Bikini attached on the sides by straps. In her hair she has spiked/webbed-styled pieces on both pigtails, along with a halo-like ornament above her head. On both arms she has black armor resembling gloves that are fingerless and begin at her elbows. Her boots also are made of armor and begin at her knees. Her wings are spiked segments attached to each other with pink "blades" on the bottom of each one. Her clothing appears to be a twisted parody of the CPU's outfits. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2/Re;Birth 2 Magic faces Nepgear at least twice in the game, once with Nepgear and her friends and the other time with her sister and the rest of the Hearts. When Magic emerges victorious in the first battle, Magic swings her weapon ready to kill her until Neptune arrives to rescue her. The party faces her again in Gapain Field, and they manage to defeat her but she reveals that defeating the Four Felons only helps their plan to resurrect Arfoire as they were only pieces of her body before she blows up. In Chapter 7, Magic is revived along with the other Four Felons. She and the others then issue an ultimatum. The people of Gamindustri must worship Arfoire in ten days or they will kill everyone. The party faces Magic in Gapain Field again after witnessing her nearly kill Linda because she thinks that causing a mass genocide was not what Arfoire wanted. Linda becomes so distraught because the person she looked up to decided to kill her she and Pirachu left. The party manages to defeat her again causing the true DOS Arfoire to be revived. Powers and Abilities CFW Magic fights using a scythe and has been shown to be exceptionally strong, being able to take down the Goddesses with ease at the beginning of the game. Also, she has an attack called "Ice Impulse" where she uses one hand to blast the enemy with a wave of ice. Quotes *''"For the sake of our goddess."'' *''"This is your end. All of you shall die."'' *''"I'll send you to your grave."'' *''"I will end this before you can beg for mercy.''" Gallery Magic.png Trivia *In both the Japanese and English versions, she shares the same Voice Actress as Arfoire: Chiaki Takahashi and Laura Post respectively. *In a recent popularity poll, Magic has come in 24th place. She placed the third lowest out of all 26 characters. *Magic has the biggest breast size out of all the females in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, being an H, while Vert a F and Green Heart is a G . *Magic's name may be a reference to Swap Magic, a piracy method used in order to trick a PlayStation 2 console into reading a burned disc as a legitimate game. *In ''Neptunia Victory's ''Colosseum she is called a CPU of the CFW. *Her name in Japan is Magic The Hard. *One of Magic's beta designs makes her resemble Etna, a character from Disgaea, a series made by NIS, Neptunia's publisher. *One thing interesting to note is that the first fight against CFW Magic is the only battle outside of Coliseum battles that does not result in a Game Over if the player loses. Category:The Arfoire Movement Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Enemy Category:Female character Category:Neptunia mk2 NPC Category:CFW Magic Category:CPU Category:Goddess Category:Four Felons Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 2 character Category:Villains Category:Enemy characters